The Story of Petey Angel
by Elisa Cristine De La Torre
Summary: Disclaimer: This story is about Peter Patrick Carmichael after he has become an angel of death & when he is sent on assiignment to help others understand God's unconditional love.


The Story of Petey Angel

By, Elisa Cristine De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 01

Petey's Birthday…

Petey's birthday is on May 28th 1986.

Petey was always a kind, sweet, and loving young man and always willing to help his mom Audrey whenever she needed and she often worried about him because he had Cystic Fibrosis which made it hard for him to breathe normally.

Petey got to know 3 angels and their names are: Tess, Monica, and Andrew.

They were often assigned to him until the day that he had died.

Chapter 02

Petey's story continues…

As I said in chapter 01 Petey was always loved by his mom and everyone in his community but he also knew that the father loved him also his mom didn't know how to accept the fact that her Petey had cystic Fibrosis and that he could die from it.

It scared her a lot and it also inspired her to finish her song for Petey since he wrote that on his list of things that had to be done before he died.

Petey really wanted to do what he could to help his mom go through the process of grieving while he was in heaven with God and his angels.

Audrey was scared for her son.

Chapter 03

Petey tells his story part 1…

Hello, my name is: Petey and I am an angel of death in heaven like my colleagues Adam, Henry, and Andrew are also I am often on assignment either in Los Angeles, California or in Banner Elk, North Carolina.

I often think about my mom Audrey and what she has taught me over the years I know that she misses me a lot but at the time it was my time to go home I know that the song that she wrote for me will remind her of the good times that we had while I was alive and on earth.

I also know that my friend Celine must miss me terribly although she may not say so.

As an angel of death I am often needed.

Chapter 04

Petey tells his story part 2…

As I said in chapter 3 as an angel of death I am often needed where the father tells me to go most of the time it is to Los Angels to take care of Elisa Cristine De La Torre with Adam, Henry, Rafael, Gloria, Taylor, James, Jamie, and Ryan.

Other times I am needed in Banner Elk, to take care of Megan with Monica, Andrew, Tess, and Sam.

Wherever the father tells me to go is where I will be at the moment my assignments know not to argue with me because I will become stern with them and it is usually for a good reason.

It doesn't mean I don't care.

Chapter 05

An angelic chat…

Adam: "Petey, what do you think about being an angel of death so far?"

Petey: "Well, Adam I enjoy it when I have an assignment that needs me to give them the help and guidance whether it's taking them home to the father or just helping them understand their health situations at the moment."

Henry: "Petey, are you saying that Elisa and Megan are those assignments that have a special connection because of their health issues?"

Petey: "Exactly, Henry that is what I am saying about Elisa and Megan they have a connection because of their health issues."

Chapter 06

The angelic conversation continues…

Adam: "Petey, what I don't understand is this why Elisa is so wrapped up in doing her homework when she won't be in school for awhile I don't really get the logic behind that."

Petey: "Adam, it's quite simple actually she just feels like she is going to fall behind everyone else."

Henry: "I know what you mean Petey she just doesn't want to be left behind."

Petey: "That's right Henry she doesn't want to be left behind and it hurts her that she can't do too much about it though."

Adam: "All we can do is be there for her."

Chapter 07

I add myself into a few or more conversations…

What I mean by that is simple actually I just put myself in them and give my opinion on myself at the same time of course I don't usually do it until the later chapters to make it extra special for everyone involved in the story.

The only reason that I prefer to wait until the later chapters is mainly because I want to make sure that I give the main characters sometime to talk before I say something while talking to them about how I feel.

Sometimes I feel like I am not being heard but I know that in reality I am being heard.

I enjoy writing stories I can't help it.

Chapter 08

The conversation between Adam, Henry, Rafael, Gloria, Taylor, James, Jamie, and I part 1…

Adam: "Elisa, what's the matter sweetheart?"

Me: "I'm just tired of this stubborn stomach pain."

Henry: "I know what you mean sweetheart I saw the tears in your eyes this morning indicating that you were hurting pretty badly."

Me: "How could you tell Henry I didn't say too much this morning."

Rafael: "You don't need to sweetheart just the expression on your face is enough to tell us how you are feeling?"

Chapter 09

The conversation continues…

Me: "You're right Rafael I didn't think that you could read the expression on my face."

Taylor: "Elisa, to be honest we all can and we're very concerned about you sweetheart."

Me: "Taylor, I didn't realize that you were that worried about me maybe I should pay close attention next time and realize that you are."

Gloria: "Elisa, it's okay sweetheart we know that it's hard sometimes but just remember God does love you my dear."

Me: "Gloria, I don't think that I have forgotten that for along time to come."

Chapter 10

The conversation still continues…

James: "Elisa, when I noticed that you weren't feeling well I had to call Petey to come and check-in on you because you had us all concerned about you sweetheart."

Me: "James, I'm so sorry if I had you all concerned about me."

Jamie: "It's okay Elisa you didn't expect the pain to be so unbearable today."

Me: "You're right Jamie I didn't expect the pain to be unbearable the way that it was today."

Ryan: "Elisa, listen to me please I know that your stomach is in severe pain and I know that it can be a bit difficult at times."

Chapter 11

Petey and I talk…

Petey: "Elisa, sweetheart what's wrong?"

Me: "I just don't feel good Petey I don't know why my stomach is acting up so badly."

Petey: "Oh, Elisa I'm sorry to hear that."

Me: "I know I'm just tired of all this pain Petey I don't know what to do please help me."

Petey: "I'll do the best that I can Elisa but you must listen to me okay do you understand?"

Me: "Yes, Petey I do understand what you are saying."

Chapter 12

The conversation between Petey and I continues…

Petey: "Okay, now when did the pain originally start?"

Me: "Last night as soon as I was about to lay down to go to sleep it wouldn't stop and I nearly cried 3 times today."

Petey: "Oh, Sweetheart I was unaware that you were hurting that badly why didn't you say anything?"  
Me: "I'm sorry Petey I didn't mean to keep quiet about it please forgive me please."

Petey: "Elisa, don't be silly of course you're forgiven I'm just concerned about you is all."

Me: "I'm glad that I am forgiven Petey."

Chapter 13

The conversation between Petey and I continues…

Petey: "Elisa, just remember this God and his angels will love you unconditionally and will always be there for you during your life sweetheart."

Me: "Petey, I'm well aware of that I know that God and his angels love me and I know that they will continue to love me for who I am."

Petey: "That's right Elisa we will no matter what happens my dear we'll be making sure you are okay and that you're feeling okay health wise also."

Me: "I'm sorry if I don't say too much."

Petey: "It's okay Elisa."

Chapter 14

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Me: "Petey, I don't like hurting like this it's so unfair that I must suffer this pain why must I go through this Petey?"

Petey: "I understand that you are clearly frustrated Elisa and you don't know who to turn to have you told Adam, Henry, Rafael, Gloria, and the others how you feel?"

Me: "Yes, I have and all they have told me was that I needed to talk to you about it."  
Petey: "If I was still assigned to you I'd be able to help you but at the moment I have to help Megan out with her personal stuff but I will make you this promise sweetheart."

Me: "You will be there for me."

Chapter 15

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Petey: "When the day of your surgery approaches I, Peter Patrick Carmichael the new angel of death will be there for your surgery Elisa I promise you that much sweetheart."

Me: "I don't think Megan and the others will like that much Petey I mean they'll be wondering why you're going to be with Adam and Henry and not with them."  
Petey: "They'll just have to understand that I made a promise to you and an angel keeps his/her promises doesn't he/she?"

Chapter 16

More conversation between Petey and I…

Me: "Yes, they do and they'll just have to understand that right Petey?"

Petey: "That's right Elisa they'll have to understand what I am telling them but when I make a promise I intend on keeping it."

Me: "Hence, the promise you made me before you left to North Carolina to take care of Megan right Petey?"  
Petey: "Very good my dear that is the promise I was referring to I'm proud of you for remembering it so quickly."

Me: "That's one thing that I don't forget all that easily."

Petey: "Good, I'm glad I'd be concerned."

Chapter 17

Adam, Henry, Rafael, Gloria, Taylor, James, Jamie, and Ryan all talk to me…

Adam: "Elisa, sweetheart it's Adam can you hear me?"

Me: "Adam, yes I can what's wrong please tell me."

Adam: "I'm very concerned about you sweetheart."

Me: "I'm so sorry that I have you concerned Adam."

Henry: "Elisa, he's not the only angel whose concerned about you sweetheart."

Me: "Let me guess you're the other one right Henry?"

Chapter 18

The conversation continues…

Henry: "Very good my dear I am the other one but I am not the only one mind your other angels want to tell you themselves."

Rafael: "Elisa, I'm also very concerned about you sweetheart just so you know."  
Me: "I didn't realize that Rafael I wished that I had though I'm so sorry if I scared you."

Gloria: "We know that you didn't mean to sweetheart but please just listen to us."

Me: "I always will Gloria I promise."

Gloria: "Good girl Elisa I'm proud of you."

Chapter 19

The conversation continues…

Taylor: "Elisa, I know that we have a special connection but you must know that we are concerned about you sweetheart."

Me: "Taylor, I realize that and I don't mean to worry you all I really don't I am so sorry."  
James: "As Taylor said Elisa there's no need to apologize to us we know you want to finish school but sweetheart please try and slow down just a little bit because you are just trying to get over what happened to you don't rush yourself sweetheart I'm sure they will allow you to go back when you are well and strong."

Me: "Thank You James."

Chapter 20

The conversation keeps going…

Jamie: "James isn't the only one concerned about you so are Ryan and I Elisa we can't help ourselves sweetheart."

Me: "Jamie, I am well aware of that and no I am not arguing with you I already knew you were going to say that."  
Ryan: "Elisa, we can't help ourselves with the fact that we are concerned about you sweetheart."

Me: "I know Ryan I know I'm just tired of being in pain especially in my stomach area."

Ryan: "Don't you have an appointment with a surgeon coming up about that Elisa."

Me: "Yes I do Ryan yes I do."

Part 2

Chapter 21

Petey's story from my point of view…

Not many authors would give their points of view on an angels' story I've done it before and here it is again.

Petey is the newest angel of death in heaven among all of the angels of death he's one of those that will help his assignments with their transition from Earth to heaven or vice versa.

Petey is often very busy with assignments whether it is here in Los Angeles, California or in Banner Elk, North Carolina.

He's here helping Adam, Henry, Taylor, Tess, James, Jamie, and Ryan with me tonight.

Chapter 22

Petey and I continue our chat…

Petey: "Elisa, what is it sweetheart?"

Me: "I'm just tired of being in so much pain Petey."

Petey: "You gave us a scare earlier I thought that Adam, Henry, and I were going to have to take you home to the father for a second there."

Me: "I didn't mean to scare you all I'm so sorry that I did that."

Petey: "Elisa, don't worry about it just get well and strong again and return to school without having another scary situation."

Me: "I'll try my best not to have another scary situation like that."

Chapter 23

The conversation between Petey and I continues…

Petey: "That is all I wanted to hear from you Elisa."

Me: "I'm going to try my best not to have another scary situation okay."

Petey: "I know that it won't be easy at first but please do your best not to do that for us sweetheart."

Me: "Petey, I don't understand why I can't go back to school right away."

Petey: "Elisa, it's quite obvious that we want you to take it easy for awhile until we see improvement in your health we aren't letting you go to school for awhile is that clear?"

Chapter 24

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Me: "I know that Petey but I just don't understand why I have to take such along break from school though?"

Petey: "Elisa Cristine are you arguing with an angel of death young lady?"

Me: "No, sir I am not I am just curious is all."

Petey: "Elisa, I know that you are worried about your grades but please don't worry about them at the moment you'll be able to make up all of the work that you have missed when you get back to school do you understand me now?"

Me: "Yes, Petey I do understand it now."

Chapter 25

Tess and I talk…

Tess: "Elisa, baby please listen to Petey and the rest of us we're very concerned about you."

Me: "Okay Grandma Tess I promise to listen to you all from here on in."

Tess: "That's what I like to hear from you Elisa I know that it is hard on you right now but you must get well before we allow you to go back to school do you understand sweetheart?"

Me: "Yes. I do understand Grandma Tess."

Tess: "Good, now that we have that settled I would like for you to allow Petey to help you out with your health situation please."

Chapter 26

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Petey: "Elisa, what's wrong sweetheart?"

Me: "Petey, I am just tired of all the pain I am in at the moment."

Petey: "Elisa, I know that you may not want to hear this but I am just going to say it right now."

Me: "What is it Petey that you need to tell me?"

Petey: "Relax Elisa and let us take care of you and always tell us how you feel please."

Me: "Okay, Petey I will do that I promise."

Petey: "Elisa, I know that it can be hard on you."

Chapter 27

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Petey: "Elisa, I just don't understand something right now why are you so concerned about your classes when all you should be concerned about right now is resting and recovering from what happened."

Me: "I'm so sorry Petey I know that I shouldn't be worried about my grades right now but I can't help it right now."

Petey: "Elisa, just relax and close your eyes for a second and listen to what I am about to say because it will have an effect on you that you never thought possible."

Me: "Petey, I'm so sorry for not listening."

Chapter 28

Petey and I still chat…

Petey: "Elisa, I know that it can be hard at times but you must do as you are told and rest and relax more do you understand me?"

Me: "Yes I do Petey I promise that I will do everything possible to listen to you all from here on in."

Petey: "Good, I see that this discussion will not be necessary anytime soon then."

Me: "No, it won't be necessary at all."

Petey: "I'm so glad to hear that now don't you have a couple of essays to do tonight?"

Me: "You're right I had better get started on them before I forget about them."

Petey: "Elisa, do you need some help?"

Chapter 29

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Petey: "Elisa, how is the angels essay coming along sweetheart?"

Me: "I'm almost done with it I just need a few more paragraphs and I am done otherwise it is going well."

Petey: "I'm going to be making sure you're staying focused on your essays so I would like to see you typing your essays and not so much on my story for the time being."

Me: "Petey, I only type a little at a time because I am still rusty from not doing much writing let alone typing on my school assignments."

Chapter 30

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Petey: "Elisa, are you done with your angels essay already?"

Me: "Yes, I am Petey I am just having trouble thinking of another essay at the moment."

Petey: "Remember what your teacher said it could be about your experience and how you felt about it at the time."

Me: "Right, I forgot about that I am so out of it since I haven't been writing I am at a loss for words at the moment forgive me Petey."

Petey: "Elisa, of course you are forgiven."

Chapter 31

Petey helps me think of some ideas for my next essay…

Me: "I tend to be forgetful please understand that Petey."

Petey: "Elisa, I know how it can be sometimes sweetheart so don't worry about it."

Me: "When do you want me to start writing my next essay Petey?"

Petey: "Well, Elisa get your ideas in order first and we'll go from there."

Me: "Oh, you mean take notes right Petey?"

Petey: "Very good Elisa that is what I am telling you to do but I'll allow you to do it tomorrow before you do your homework."

Chapter 32

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Petey, thank you for your help on the angels essay."

Petey: "You're welcome Elisa and did you write the notes for your next essay already?"

Me: "Yes, I did Petey may I please do it on Wednesday so I can do my computer class homework today and not have to worry about anything else please."

Petey: "Absolutely, Elisa that is what I wanted to hear from you sweetheart."

Me: "Thanks, Petey I'm sorry that I kept going between two documents while working on my angels essay."

Petey: "It's not a problem Elisa."

Chapter 33

Petey and I still continue our chat…

Me: "Petey, has anyone ever told you that you are a true sweetheart?"

Petey: "Megan and the rest have why do you ask?"

Me: "Since you've been assigned to me how do you feel now?"

Petey: "Elisa, honestly I feel like it's my first time with you but really it's not."

Me: "Funny, that's how I feel about you since I haven't seen you since my fall which you were pretty scared about if I do recall correctly."

Petey: "I was pretty scared I didn't think that could happen to you."

Chapter 34

The chat between Petey and I still continues…

Petey: "So you're finally going to re-hear my mom's song again when you get it on CD."

Me: "Yes, I am it's stuck in my head and I need something to keep my spirits up until I can go back to school."

Petey: "Don't you worry about school right now just worry about getting better and then worry about that."

Me: "Okay, Petey I'll do that for you all."

Petey: "Just remember God does love you Elisa."  
Me: "I'm aware of that Petey."

Chapter 35

Adam talks to me…

Adam: "Elisa, sweetheart it's time for bed now can you please finish this project later?"

Me: "Sure, Adam do you mean after I get out of the shower?"

Adam: "That would be advisable sweetheart."  
Me: "Okay, I know not to argue with an angel of death."

Adam: "That's my good girl Elisa."  
Me: "I'm going to save it and shut down now Adam."

Adam: "Good girl Elisa I'm proud of you sweetheart."

Chapter 36

The conversation between Adam and I continues…

Adam: "Elisa, how are you feeling today sweetheart?"

Me: "I am still in a bit of pain but at the moment it is bearable and I don't feel like I want to throw up anymore."

Adam: "Why did you feel like you want to throw up Elisa?"

Me: "I just felt that way for some unknown reason Adam."

Adam: "Elisa, relax and let us know what we can do for you sweetheart."

Me: "I know Adam I just wished that I could get rid of this stomach pain right away."

Chapter 37

Henry and I chat…

Henry: "Elisa, what is bothering you sweetheart?"

Me: "Henry, it's obvious that it's my stomach that's bothering me and I am so tired of the pain."

Henry: "Elisa, I know that you don't like the pain that you are experiencing right now."

Me: "No kidding Henry I am so tired of hurting from this pain please help me."

Henry: "What can Adam, Petey, Taylor, James, Jamie, Ryan, and I do to help you with this pain?"

Me: "Tell me how long it will take for the pain to stop please Henry."

Chapter 38

Petey and I sit and talk…

Petey: "Elisa, what is it sweetheart?"

Me: "I'm just tired of this pain Petey and I don't know how to get rid of it right now."

Petey: "Would you like some advice from an angel of death honestly?"

Me: "Yes, please Petey what is your advice for me?"

Petey: "Well, Elisa I would like for you to not think of the pain so much and not worry about it because it won't help you all that much do you understand me?"

Me: "Yes, sir I do understand you but I still don't like feeling this way and sometimes it can't be helped at all."

Chapter 39

The conversation between Petey and I continues…

Petey: "I know that it is hard for you Elisa just remember this though God does love you so very much and if you ever feel like you are lost and you need his guidance all you have to do is ask him for it and he'll help you through it all."

Me: "Thanks, Petey I needed to hear that."

Petey: "Elisa, what is bothering you right now exactly and please be honest with me."

Me: "The same thing as always my stomach sometimes I don't know why it continues to bother me."

Part 3

Chapter 40

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Petey: "Elisa, I wished that I could think of something to help the pain go away for you but I wouldn't know where to start sweetheart."

Me: "I thought that you would know since you're an angel of death and all."

Petey: "Elisa, I may be an angel of death but even we angels of death don't know how to do certain things when it comes to pain especially in the stomach area but we are willing to learn if you will please help us learn."

Chapter 41

Petey and I still continue our chat…

Petey: "I understand that it can be hard Elisa but you must try your best for our sakes please."

Me: "I will do my best to help you all out the best that I can Petey."

Petey: "That is all we are asking you to do Elisa."

Me: "I didn't know that at first not until you told me that as I aware of it at the moment."

Petey: "Elisa, sweetheart all you have to do is tell us how much pain you're in and be honest with us about it and we'll do everything to help you out with it okay."

Chapter 42

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Petey: "Elisa, are you sure that you want to go back to school sweetheart?"

Me: "Petey, I need to finish my classes but I am not in a hurry to go back to school right away."

Petey: "okay, Elisa then why haven't you started on your homework yet?"

Me: "I'm still in a little bit of pain at the moment."

Petey: "Elisa Cristine that shouldn't stop you from doing your computer homework young lady."

Me: "Okay, Petey I will do it."

Chapter 43

The conversation still continues…

Petey: "Elisa, what happened to doing your homework sweetheart?"

Me: "I am still hurting too much to even attempt on doing it at the moment Petey."

Petey: "okay, Elisa what is going on that you can't seem to focus on your homework assignments right now."

Me: "My stomach is hurting too much and I can't stand the pain anymore I am so tired of the pain Petey I just wished that it would go away for once."

Petey: "Maybe you should go back to the urgent care center tomorrow and find out what is causing you to have this constant stomach pain."

Chapter 44

The conversation between Petey and I keeps going strong…

Me: "I may just do that I don't know why I can't seem to stay focused at the moment Petey."

Petey: "Elisa, I am just very concerned about you sweetheart and I need you to be honest with me about how you are feeling at all times do you understand me?"

Me: "Yes, sir I do understand you loudly and clearly."

Petey: "I am glad to hear that sweetheart I may have to extend my time with you because I am not liking what is going on with you healthwise it really concerns me sweetheart I don't know who to ask."

Chapter 45

The chat between Petey and I still continues…

Me: "Petey, I think that you should ask Adam and Henry for that advice and also Taylor and the others and see what they have to say about it."

Petey: "I may just do that until I am able to talk to Andrew and the others that are currently with Megan at the moment."

Me: "I'm sorry that they weren't available to chat today can you please forgive me."

Petey: "Elisa, you have nothing to apologize for my dear you aren't feeling well and I can tell that right now I know what that feels like sweetheart."

Me: "How do you know what it feels like?"

Chapter 46

Petey answers my question…

Petey: "I know because I used to get sick a lot do you remember what I died from Elisa?"

Me: "I believe it was complications from Cystic Fibrosis right."

Petey: "You're right it was complications from Cystic Fibrosis."

Me: "I remember Andrew stopping by and telling me about it maybe once."

Petey: "When Andrew mentioned that you were a special assignment I had no idea what he meant by that but now I do."

Me: "I am not surprised that he told you about me."

Chapter 47

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Petey: "He wanted me to learn what an angel of death does on assignment so when I was sent to you the first time you welcomed me with open arms which I found kind of strange at first but I figured you were learning along with me so you really helped me learn what being an angel of death would be like for me I must say when I went back to Megan however it took her sometime to get used to having an angel of death in-training with her."

Me: "I guess I figured since Adam and Henry were training you on how to take care of me that I had to welcome you that way."

Chapter 48

More conversation between Petey and I…

Petey: "Elisa, what is wrong sweetheart?"

Me: "Petey, I am still in pain in my stomach area and I can't take it anymore I wished that I had not been diagnosed with gall stones in the first place."

Petey: "I'm sorry that you feel that way sweetheart but you were diagnosed with gall stones and isn't your appointment with the surgeon on Friday morning at 11:30 if I am not mistaken my dear?"

Me: "You're right it is on Friday morning I almost forgot about it thanks for reminding me."

Petey: "You're welcome Elisa I am glad that you are going to have it resolved soon."

Chapter 49

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Me: "So am I Petey I can't handle this pain anymore it is just becoming too unbearable for me."

Petey: "Elisa, I know that you are having trouble sleeping at night because the pain can be so unbearable at times I've noticed last night and I must say that you didn't curse once throughout the whole night and I am truly amazed and proud of you sweetheart."

Me: "I was in too much pain to curse obviously Petey."

Petey: "I am here for you if you need anything okay."

Chapter 50

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Me: "Thanks, Petey I needed to hear that I am so tired of hurting I don't know what to do to keep my mind off the pain most of the time."

Petey: "Elisa, all you can do is tell us what is bothering you."

Me: "I promise to do that Petey no problem."

Petey: "I know that you're having trouble understanding why you are having stomach pain and it can be annoying at times."

Me: "No kidding Petey I just wished that I didn't have to deal with it so much it's so unfair."

Chapter 51

The conversation between Petey and I still continues…

Petey: "I know that you don't like being in pain Elisa all your angels can do is try and make sure that you're comfortable the best that we can."

Me: "I know that Petey but I still can't stand the pain anymore it is driving me crazy."

Petey: "Elisa, please be patient with us."

Me: "I'm trying my best Petey it's just not easy at the moment."

Petey: "I know that it is hard right now Elisa but please keep trying your best for us sweetheart."

Me: "Okay, Petey I will do that."

Chapter 52

The conversation still continues…

Petey: "I know that it can be hard sometimes Elisa but you must do what we ask of you."

Me: "I understand that Petey but sometimes it can be hard for me."

Petey:"Elisa Cristine I know that it is tough sweetheart but you must learn not to let the pain get to you sweetheart."

Me: "I am trying really hard Petey it still gets to me every now and again though."

Petey: "I know it can be tough but you will make it sweetheart."

Me: "Thanks, Petey I needed to hear that seriously."

Petey: "I'm glad that you understand Elisa."

Chapter 53

Petey and I still talk…

Me: "I sure do understand Petey."

Petey: "I am glad to hear that Elisa because I am still concerned about you sweetheart."

Me: "I understand that Petey I know that you all are concerned about me I'm sorry if I did something out of line in the past."

Petey: "Don't worry about the past just get well and strong again so you can return to school sweetheart."

Me: "Okay, Petey I will do that and when I return to school I will be happy."

Petey: "If you feel a headache come on at anytime when you return to school just rest your eyes okay Elisa."

Chapter 54

The chat between Petey and I still continues…

Me: "Okay, Petey I will do that no problem."

Petey: "Good girl Elisa that is what I wanted to hear from you sweetheart even though we are still concerned about you at the moment."

Me: "I know that you all are concerned about me isn't it your job to be concerned about your assignments?"

Petey: "Very good Elisa how did you figure that out so quickly?"

Me: "Adam and Henry told me about it in the past."

Chapter 55

The angels sit down and chat part 1…

Tess: "Okay, angel babies the father has assigned us to two different locations in the United States."

Monica: "Where exactly Tess?"

Tess: "Well, Angelgirl you, Andrew, and I are assigned to Megan of Banner Elk, North Carolina."

Rafael: "What about Gloria and I Tess?"

Tess: "You two are also assigned to Ms. Megan."

Petey: "What about me Tess where am I going to be tonight?"

Tess: "How does California sound?"

Petey: "I have no problem with California."

Chapter 56

The angels sit down and chat part 2…

Tess: "Okay, everyone now let's discuss what we are going to be doing while we are on assignment."

Monica: "Do you mean how we are going to be helping the people that we are assigned to?"

Tess: "Very good Angelgirl that is exactly what we do on assignment."

Andrew: "Or in Petey's and my case sometimes we have to take our assignments home to the father."

Tess: "Right, Angelboy but that isn't always the case sometimes you all are needed to help them with their health issues."

Chapter 57

The angels sit down and chat part 3…

Petey: "Like I will be helping Adam, Henry, Taylor, James, Jamie, and Ryan with Elisa and her health issues."

Tess: "Very good Petey I'm very impressed at how fast you learn so much in so little time."

Rafael: "As am I Petey you now understand that most of the assignments will not be easy for you at first but as you get used to them you will begin to understand what has to be done."

Tess: "Rafael's right baby he knows from experience because he was once assigned to Elisa himself as were Gloria, Monica, Andrew, Sam, and I."

Chapter 58

The angels sit down and chat part 4…

Petey: "Right, I remember when I was first assigned to Elisa she treated me with love and kindness Adam and Henry did also."

Henry: "I remember that night well it was long before Elisa had the accident at school."

Adam: "Right, Henry Petey was still in-training on becoming an angel of death at the time."

Andrew: "I remember the night that we made the announcement to everyone on Facebook that he was officially an angel of death finally!"

Petey: "I was so happy that day."

Chapter 59

The angels sit down and chat part 5…

Adam: "I remember Andrew telling all of us the news we were very excited to hear that Petey was finally an official angel of death."

Taylor: "I couldn't help but cry tears of sheer joy because we had another angel of death in heaven that we could work with."

Petey: "I am glad that I am able to help you all whenever I am available to help you all out."

Tess: "Petey, how would you like to extend your time in Los Angeles, California for awhile since Megan and the rest of us won't be in Banner Elk, North Carolina for awhile."

Petey: "I will stay with Elisa."

Chapter 60

The final part of the angels conversations…

Andrew: "Petey, just remember that Elisa is a sensitive soul and she needs to know that you are there for her do you understand?"

Petey: "Andrew, I was assigned to her once before I don't think that I have forgotten how sensitive Elisa can be at times."

Sam: "Peter Patrick Carmichael you know better than to talk back to your supervisory angel of death like that do you I make myself clear?"

Petey: "Yes, Sam I am so sorry that I answered Andrew in a harsh way."

Andrew: "Petey, don't worry about it."

Chapter 61

My first meeting with Petey Angel…

Petey: "Hello, you must be Elisa my new assignment my name is: Petey and I'm the new angel of death in heaven."

Me: "Yes, I am Elisa your new assignment and welcome aboard Petey."

Petey: "I have heard a lot of good things about you up there lately."

Me: "Oh, really like what for example?"

Petey: "For starters, I heard that you are engaged to someone and his name is Luis."

Me: "Funny, you should bring up my engagement Luis is my fiancée we've been for 2 years this July 12th."

Petey: "Elisa, what scares you seriously?"

Chapter 62

The meeting continues…

Me: "Well, the fact that I almost lost my fiancée to something that was bad for his body for one and now I am scared that I may go blind if I don't take good care of my eyes."

Petey: "From what Adam and Henry have told me about you they have stated that you may have limited vision but you don't let that stop you from doing what you love such as writing and drawing and coming up with creative stories like this one for example."

Me: "They're right about that in every way."

Petey: "What I don't understand is how you got diagnosed with Gall Stones."

Me: "From what I recall you were there."

Chapter 63

Petey finally remembers…

Petey: "That's right I had asked to be assigned to you that night because I figured that Adam and Henry needed some extra help."

Me: "I was just shocked when I had to go in for the ultrasound to confirm that I had gall stones I still can't believe even have I don't like them Petey."

Petey: "Elisa, I know that you don't like them honey but all you can do is find out what the surgeon says on when he will do the operation."

Me: "I know Petey but I don't go to see the surgeon until Friday."

Chapter 64

Petey and I continue to chat…

Petey: "Well, you know that we will be there with you through it all right Elisa."

Me: "I do know that Petey in fact I have known that for along time ever since I was a little girl I knew that there were angels watching over me and for some odd reason I didn't get frightened because they told me only loving and caring things the things that we as human beings are supposed to hear."

Petey: "Elisa, if you don't mind me asking you this question when is your birthday?"

Me: "Petey, my birthday is on April 16, 1981."

Petey: "So that would make you 5 years older than me right?"

Chapter 65

The chat between Petey and I continues…

Me:"How do you know that I am five years older than you Petey?"

Petey:"Andrew and I did the math before I came to be with you and he told me that my birth year subtracted from your birth year equaled that amount."

Me: "Hold on Petey let me confirm that for you."

Petey: "Elisa, did you confirm it sweetheart?"

Me: "Yes, I did would you like to see how I did it?"

Petey: "Yes, please show me how you did it."

Chapter 66

My math problem for Petey Angel…

Me: "Here is how I did it Petey."

I typed 1986-1981=5.

Petey: "I figured that it would be 5 all along."

Me: "Petey, how can a human be older than an angel isn't it the other way around usually?"

Petey: "Yes, it usually is the other way around Elisa but since I died as a little boy and I didn't get to see my adult years here on Earth it is okay in this situation."

Me: "You must be in your twenties by now."

Petey: "I am actually 24 years old."

Chapter 67

The conversation between Petey and I still keeps going…

Me: "Wait a minute I'm 29 years old how could you be 24 years old?"

Petey: "I was born in 1986 and you were born in 1981 so I am younger than you right now."

Me: "That doesn't make any logical sense to me Petey."

Petey: "I asked Andrew the same thing and he said "Yes, Petey you are younger than your assignment."

Me: "It's usually the other way around isn't it?"

Petey: "In the case of Megan and I am older.

Chapter 68

It is strange that an angel of death is 5 years younger than I…

I don't know how to describe it but how can that be.

It doesn't make any logical sense at all.

I think that Petey's actually older but he won't say so.

Sometimes I still feel strange that Petey could possibly be younger than me I mean it doesn't make any logical sense at all it is so strange for sure.

I think that Petey is actually older than me but he won't tell me that at all but it is okay with me.

I know that Petey is concerned about me.

Chapter 69

More conversation between Petey and I…

Petey: "Elisa, now that you have re-heard my mom's song what do you think of it?"

Me: "Petey, I believe that it has a special meaning to me but I just can't figure it out right now."

Petey: "Could it be because I died when she finally finished or is it something different that you are referring to entirely Elisa?"

Me: " I believe it could be partly due to your death but it also has a special meaning to me maybe it has to do with the people that I have lost in my family."

Petey: "It could be very be possible sweetheart that is the type of song that will touch you in the heart for sure."

Chapter 70

The conversation between Petey and I continues…

Me: "I keep hearing myself wanting to sing the words along with your mom I can't help it Petey it's now permanently stuck in my head."

Petey: "That happened to Andrew and I the day that he took me home to heaven to be with the father."

Me: "I can understand that I know how that feels now."

Petey: "Elisa, I think it is time that you got ready for bed sweetheart please."

Me: "Okay, Petey I will that's not a problem."

Author's note:

Hello, my name is: Elisa C. De La Torre and I am the author of many books such as my autobiography (La Estoria De Mi Vida) translation: The Story of My Life and many others that will interest the readers.

I hope that the readers enjoy the books that I have written so far I may consider something that I enjoy doing I hope that it helps out others who feel like they need to hear it from others who have been there.

As I have said before I know what it is like to have experienced an angel or in my case two.

I remember meeting them at the age of thirteen.

I know that they are here.

Dedication…

I dedicate this book to Peter Patrick Carmichael who is now one of God's angels in heaven.

At the moment he is assigned to me along with the help of Adam, Henry, Taylor, James, Jamie, and Ryan.

I believe that Petey died in 1998 but I can't be for certain until I find out from his colleague Andrew of course.

To the heavenly father and all of his angels which includes: Adam, Henry, Rafael, Gloria, Tess, Monica, Petey, Andrew, Taylor, Sam, and Celeste.

Thanks for your inspirational messages I will always remember them forever.

I love you like my third family seriously.

To the readers:

I would like to say that I hope that book will inspire you to help someone who is blind and is willing to one day to return the favor.

Please enjoy this book!

Love,

Elisa C. De La Torre

Always remember that God does indeed love us all for we are his precious children.


End file.
